


Not Now

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, M/M, and engineer wants to be mad, because how can you be mad at solly?, but can't, soldier is a big dumb lovable idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier doesn't understand the meaning of discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

“SCREAMING EAGLES!” The voice was undeniable, and the RED Engineer sighed. How many times had he told him, not during a battle? He focused on setting up his dispenser in the right place, thinking that if he maybe just ignored him, he would go awa-

“HEL-lo, Engineer! I am here to hang out with you!” God dammit.

He turned to face the grinning BLU idiot, who was standing there at attention, quite far away from the central bloodbath that he would normally be relishing in.

Engineer went off on him. “Jane, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousan’ times, you can’t come see me durin’ work! It’s against the rules!” He waved his wrench angrily at the slowly self-assembling buildings. “You’re lucky I ain’t got the sentry up yet, or it’d be turnin’ you into Swiss cheese right about now!”

Soldier blinked (barely visible under his helmet), then grinned even wider. “That is not true, Dell!” he countered. “It would turn me into AMERICAN cheese, because I am an AMERICAN!”

Engineer stared blankly, then rolled his eyes, and went back to speeding up the dispenser’s construction. “Come back later, Sol. I’m busy, your Scout’s probably gonna be comin’ down this lane soon, and don’t you have some of my teammates to turn into bloody confetti or somethin’?”

Soldier frowned. “But I wanted to-” Engie hummed loudly, pointedly turning his back on him and setting up the teleporter exit.

Suddenly, Engineer felt himself being tackled to the floor as his world became noise and fire. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust back to normal as the light faded, although the ringing in his ears remained. He was on his stomach on the concrete, and in front of him was the sparking parts of what had once been a Level 1 Dispenser, now blown to pieces by the grinning BLU idiot on top of him. “Dammit Sol, what’d’ya go an’ do that for?”

Soldier pulled them both up, still smiling that infuriating grin. “Scout was not planning to come this way today, and now you are no longer busy!”


End file.
